Childhood Memories
by kitty132383
Summary: A year in the life of Albus Severus Potter. March - Albus learns the meaning of a hyacinth, from his mother.
1. January

**A/N: Written for the Year in the Life Challenge.**

* * *

_January_

Albus wandered the maze of hedges, confused and lost. Just a moment ago he had been holding onto his father's hand, happily letting his father navigate through the paths and then suddenly, he was all alone. It was his birthday so his whole family had come to this maze because he wanted to. But now… how was he ever going to get out? He would never see his father and mother and sister and brother again! Feeling the beginnings of fear starting to creep up on him, the young child began to cry loudly.

Before long, he was interrupted by an inquiring voice.

"Why are you crying?"

Albus stopped bawling, childish curiosity taking over him for the moment. The first thing he saw was gold. Or, at least he thought it was gold but at a second glance, proved only to be hair. A few feet away from Albus, another child watched him. The boy had a skinny and slight build, with large blue-ish grey eyes staring intensely at him awaiting an answer. His sleek hair was a white blonde color, which was what he had mistaken for the color gold earlier.

"I can't find my daddy." He admitted sadly. "I'll be lost here forever."

The boy nodded and stepped a bit closer. "I can't find my daddy either." He reluctantly said. "We can search for them together. What's your name?"

"Albus." He muttered.

"That's a funny name." The boy grinned. "My name is Scorpius."

Albus stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Well, your name is funnier!"

The two glared at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"We should start walking if we want to get out of here." Scorpius said firmly. "Let's go."

Albus nodded and hurried to catch up with his new friend. "I think it's that way." He said, pointing in the direction he was walking to before he stopped to cry. So together, they walked off on the path through the hedges.

A couple of hours later, Albus and Scorpius felt relief wash over them as they saw a break in the seemingly never ending bushes. Clasping hands, they ran forwards happily. They were met with the sight of a near hysterical Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The rest of Albus's family were pacing worriedly. James was the first one to spot him.

"There you are, you big idiot!" he exclaimed meanly, but Albus could see the worry and relief in his eyes.

He bowed his head in shame. "Sorry."

James sighed. "Come one, let's just go already."

Albus glanced back over his shoulder as he walked away. He could see Scorpius being hugged by his mother while his father seemed slumped over tiredly. It seemed odd to just leave his friend without saying anything. With that thought in mind, Albus ran back to where the blonde boy was.

"Your heart is gold, just like your hair." He said to him cheerfully.

"My hair is blonde, not gold." Scorpius said back, but there was a slight smile on his lips. It was the last thing he saw before he was being tugged insistently back to his family.


	2. February

_February_

The aura in the Potter household was stifling, oppressing. And Albus knew it was his fault. He didn't mean to make his mother cry, honestly! He had caught her in her room staring at a picture and looking sad. So Albus had asked who it was and she told him it was his Uncle Fred.

He had cocked his head, curious. "He's dead right?" he had asked in that blunt way only children could. He never expected her eyes to spill over with tears, nor for her to usher him out of the room before they fell. Soon, her mood had spread through the house like a plague. Everyone, even his three year old sister was quiet and sombre.

Albus hated it. He would prefer that James be playing some prank or other with his mum yelling at him for it. He wanted Lily to be crying in the background while his dad tried to calm her down. He didn't want to be in this depressing house. So he planned and plotted and for once, the familiar spark of mischievousness that was normally present in James's eyes was set alight in Albus's.

The next morning, he made sure to get up early. He had made all the necessary precautions last night and today he would initiate his plan. As the sun rose steadily, Albus did what he needed and went down to breakfast bright and early. He wanted to see the fruit of his labours after all.

His mum was in the kitchen already when he arrived and she nodded at him when he slipped into his chair at the dinner table. The sad note was still in her eyes and the set of mouth but that would soon be fixed. His dad trudged in sleepily with Lily stumbling behind him. Albus barely surpressed his anticipation. Any time now…

James yawned as he padded into the kitchen. Albus grinned. Everyone else gaped.

Ginny had placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Then slowly, unbidden laugh came out from her. Lily, instantly awake, stared at her older brother and shrieked with laughter as Harry took one look at his eldest son and chuckled. James frowned at the laughter ringing through the kitchen.

"What?" He asked defensively, "Why are you all laughing?"

Ginny's only response through her mirth was to pass his a hand mirror. He glanced at it and stared.

And stared some more.

A girly squeal ran through the Potter household as James covered his doodled on face and sprinted to the bathroom. Albus smirked.

He had used the permanent marker.


	3. March

_March_

Albus peered down at the ground curiously. Just visible above the tall, wavy grass in his backyard was a flower. It was small and delicate-looking, like it would snap at the slightest breeze of wind. The blossoms were a bright, blue color with the petals just beginning to bloom outwards. It was interesting how the plant chose to brave the world so soon, he thought.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the flower. It must've been a while, considering that his legs were beginning to burn and his whole body was stiff. Albus cautiously stood up and backed away so as not to disturb it. When he deemed it was safe, he turned and sprinted into the house.

"Mummy!" He called, "Look! I found a flower outside!"

His mum turned from where she was doing the dishes and glanced out the window. She smiled softly at the sight of the single blossom, doing its best to survive in the cold temperature that was prevalent in the months between winter and spring. Albus beamed in pride.

"That flower is called a Hyacinth, did you know?" She asked.

He nodded eagerly in response. "I read it in a book!"

"Do you know what it stands for?"

Albus scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. After a moment, he shook his head sadly.

His mum merely smiled and ruffled his hair. Bending down, she glanced around dramatically and cupped one hand around her mouth. Albus giggled.

"It means constancy." She said.

He tilted his head, confused. "What does that mean?"

His mum laughed slightly at that. "Always on the look-out for knowledge are you? Well, it means to being enduring and unchanging."

"But isn't not changing a bad thing?" Albus asked stubbornly.

She shrugged at that. "It depends sometimes. For example, do you like this family Albus?"

Albus answered the question enthusiastically. "Yeah! Even though James is mean sometimes, and Lily can be super annoying, I love _everyone _in our family!" He emphasized his point by throwing his arms out.

She nodded at his answer. "And would you want something bad to happen to our family?"

Albus immediately shook his head furiously.

"That's what it means to be constant. To want this moment, these peaceful days to go on forever. To be happy and cheerful, no matter what. " His mum stared his straight in the eyes. "Do you understand Albus?"

Eyes wide, he nodded.

Her eyes softened. "Good. Why don't you go play now, then? Lunch will be ready in about half an hour, okay?"

"Okay!"

Running back outside, he once again crouched near the flower. As he reached out to gently touch it, the wind suddenly grew stronger. Alarmed, Albus balanced his hands on the ground to steady himself.

When the gust had passed, he lifted his eyes worriedly to the hyacinth. Amazingly, it was still standing, despite being a young plant. He let out a breath of relief.

It was far stronger than it looked.


End file.
